funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Steel Sentinels/Achievement:Conqueror
Your opponent? If your opponent kills Ba'al, do you still get the achievement? Zigzagzigal of the Orb 12:46, January 17, 2010 (UTC) 10x health? Edit wars are bad, discuss whether he has it or not here. I honestly don't know. PeaceBear0 03:32, September 28, 2009 (UTC) He clearly doesn't have 10x health. He has maybe double health. Someone has plucked the figure "10x" out of the air. 00:39, September 29, 2009 (UTC) And "My bertha can defeat him" is clearly not relevant to the description of the achievement. 00:41, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::He clearly has more than 2x the health, a normal Babel dies in a few seconds to three doomsday cannons, while this one survived like a whole minute. And I dont see anything about my bertha can defeat him. Erzmeister 09:34, September 29, 2009 (UTC) I agree that he has far more than double the health of a default babel. I believe that we should leave the 10X health in the article, and possibly add (Not Verified) with it. The only way for us to verify this would be for someone to know exactly how much damage has been dealt to it. This would be impossible unless you could keep your eyes on him at all times, or not have other sentinels attacking him while you are respawning. The only other way is for its health to be given out by an actual Jagex Mod. At the moment I feel that 10X health is a good starting point, but we do need to make it clear to anybody who reads it that this fact hasn't been verified. Kizzy killer 11:53, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Or maybe He holds out a long time under cannon fire because He has reactive armour and a repair system. You can't assume "He's hard to kill -- must have 10x health" without knowing what else He's got. 17:32, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Updated Arrival? I noticed the way Ba'al arrives is different now. I'm pretty sure the AI Invaders cry for Lord Ba'al's help instead of the gold based scoreboard. But I'm not sure if the scores required for the arrive are the same. Alan • Talk 02:31, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :It still remains the same, although an extra precaution has been put in place, where Ba'al can win once he achieves double the regular winning score (2000 and 4000 respectively) Getting Ba'AI I've just got Ba'AI and I've noticed that he happered after my non-invader opponent earned +500 points, without dieing and before any of the invaders could reach 100 points, not to mention he did it really fast. Maybe this is the condition to summon Ba'AI to the fight? Real Name? Is he called BA'AI or BA'AL? cuz the invaders are called AI Invaders, so it only makes sense that he is called BA'AI, right? :No, it's Ba'al. It's a word for demon-like creature, or a false god. On the original forum post that preceded this update, they had something about b4-47; baat or baal, but not baai. And besides, I've seen him - it's Ba'all. TimerootT • C • 00:17, December 8, 2009 (UTC) hmmmm i have found out the boss seem to spawn if you gain over 700 points higher the ai invaders scores,as whenever he spawns i have little over a 700 points then them while my opponent has ~500 points,it also seems speed is the thing too, if you get 700 points higher then the ai invaders in two minutes? ba'bal spawns,BUT it also seems its a matter of chance that he will spawn,as many times i get this score and he will not spawn. but we got an idea on this now. Apollo81001 19:39, December 23, 2009 (UTC) BA'AL PWNAGE FOR F2P I've just figured out that the best way for a F2P'er to beat Ba'Al, with low chance of death, is by using no more then a sniper sentinel. Equip armours, 3 sniper cannons, a scanner and start shooting from far away. The Ba'al can't do anything if you're too far and covered by land, so it's easy to beat him this way. I defeated the ba'al my 1st time with a sniper, and before I died the 1st time (and with a bit of help from my opponent), I've managed to reduce ba'al to a 4th of is total health in less then 30 seconds, mostly thanks to the magic bullet effect that sniper cannons have (increased damage, the cannon turns into a mortar if the distance is wide enough) a mem way to beat ba'al ive tried a new way to beat baal and it works, use emp weapons to eat his shields then own him with solaris beam easy!!! -godofthemist